


Russian Roulette of a kind

by abyss_valkyrie (Technomancer28)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #rs24hrchallenge, Criminal!Sirius Black, Dark fic, Kind of a Happy Ending, M/M, Smut, Undercover Remus Lupin, little angst, rs24hourchallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Technomancer28/pseuds/abyss_valkyrie
Summary: Using the prompts from rs24hr challenge #3 : Sugar cube, heaven, hell, leather, silver spoon, secret, hot and some more but these were the ones I could use.Sirius Black is insane by normal standards. Remus is in love and in conflict about his feelings.





	Russian Roulette of a kind

“Do it,” Sirius panted, eyes vibrant and lit with lust. “Come on, Remus.”

One bullet in. Loaded. _Spin the fucking cylinder, Remus. Good._

All set now, Remus looked at the man in front of him, begging _him_ for sweet sweet release. Sirius Black was as beautiful a man as none Remus had encountered before; on the verge of coming, he was magnificent. And Remus, weak as he was when it came to Sirius, was nothing more than pliable putty under his long fingers and captivating madness.

Breathlessly, Sirius fell to his knees, lips parted as he kept up a stream of encouraging whispers—“Go on, Remus. Don’t keep me waiting. _Hurry._ ”—as if Remus held his very life in the palm of his hands.

And at this moment, he did. This moment itself was a high so addictive, powerful in essence. Gun aimed at Sirius Black—Riddle’s right-hand man; his reputation preceded him—Remus could kill him if Sirius’ luck ran out.

Remus licked his lower lip as Sirius leaned towards him, strands of black hair stuck to his forehead. Heart racing, thundering, his mouth watered with _want_ at the expanse of Sirius’ glistening skin, the promise of salty skin to taste and have, his eyes following a bead of sweat drip into the hollow of his collarbone and he pulled the trigger.

With a deafening bang Sirius fell to his side. Remus opened his eyes that had shut instinctively and he called out Sirius’ name. His knuckles white around the gun, his heart stopped as he stepped forward when Sirius didn’t answer. 

It couldn’t be; he couldn’t have killed _Sirius Black_ —the most notorious member of Riddle’s drug cartel, in part because of his compulsive gambling and unbeatable luck that had raised him to a place where he was as much envied as admired by others as dangerous as him.

Remus knew better though, obsessive in his investigation as he had been before coming here; there was no luck, only calculated cunning had brought Sirius where he was.

Sirius shifted slowly, groaning loudly as he threw his head back, his hand rubbing furiously over his clothed cock.

“Fuck.” Remus threw the gun aside, heart beating once again as he strode up to Sirius and dropped down to his knees beside Sirius.

Delirious and delicious, Sirius’ eyes reflected the madness within; his face flushed from the thrill of having lived despite that one to six chance. Unable to hold himself back any longer, Remus pushed away Sirius’ hand earning a whine and hurriedly unzipped both of their trousers.

 _Finally_ , Remus thought, one hand wrapped around Sirius’ right wrist as he pinned him to the floor and the other hand around their erections, slippery and smooth, male and musky—he lived for these moments. For the little taste of heaven in the form of Sirius, alive and breathing. The nails leaving trails of red on Remus’ back were gifts, proof of Sirius’ need for _him_.

 _“So beautiful,”_ Remus wanted to say, watching Sirius lose himself under his hands. He pulled Sirius’ face closer by the chin and lowered himself to kiss him, hungry and desperate to have all of Sirius and to not let out words that would only confuse himself further.

Remus tried to move away, wrenched himself away but Sirius pulled him back, reeled him in. Conflicted even then, Remus gave up fighting as Sirius’ fingers pumped his shaft and he came, marking Sirius’ hot and spent body, holding back a string of _“mine.”_

Post-coital, languid Sirius was alluring in a dark and untouchable way with his leather jacket thrown over bare shoulders. Now, taking part in his usual ritual as he delicately balanced an exquisitely decorated silver spoon over the rim of a crystal glass, Sirius was the very picture of gracefulness. Remus hated how his greed made him mad for this man; addicted.

Sirius beckoned him and Remus found himself just outside of the man’s personal space as he placed a pure white sugar cube over the end of the spoon. Remus buttoned up his shirt, knowing he should leave; perhaps a stronger man would have.

A stronger man would also have pulled out of this case and handed Sirius Black along with Tom Riddle over to be imprisoned in Azkaban. Remus couldn’t.

 _“And for what?”_ Remus asked himself over and over without an answer. Why did he start lying to Dumbledore?

“Remus, love.” A hand snaked around, startling him. Remus exhaled and leant back, curling himself against Sirius’ chest. “Where did you go just now?”

“Nowhere as good as here,” Remus admitted, reveling in the warmth of the man behind him. He gasped as he felt Sirius’ fingers against his lips.

“Come back to me,” Sirius whispered as he pushed something against Remus’ lips. Remus opened up, trusting Sirius. The cloying sweetness of melting sugar infused with the flavour of Absinthe hit his tongue; the taste of Sirius’ seduction.

He was probably going to end up mysteriously dead one of these days, Remus mused; MIA maybe? Or abandoned in a warehouse. Or burned out of existence.

He was a traitor in every way; at least Sirius knew the truth. Why was Sirius here though; aiding the man who was rumoured to have killed his brother? 

_“Someday”,_ Remus thought, someday he would ask again and get a real answer.

He turned to face Sirius, throwing aside a bit of his morality as he did every time for following his heart; life without Sirius was not an option anymore; it was hell.

He parted his lips in invitation and Sirius grinned, delicately picking up a glittering sugar cube as he proceeded to indulge Remus’ addiction.

 


End file.
